Party on the Edge of Forever
by Coyotek4
Summary: Twilight yearns to make up for her transgressions in the past. But will her actions lead to consequences beyond her control? The title is based on the well-known Star Trek episode, but in reality, this is based on a TNG episode. Considering one of the prominent characters, it should not be hard to guess who.
Nighttime. In the master bedroom of the Castle of Friendship, Spike is concerned by the tossing and turning of Twilight Sparkle.

[Sp] "Is everything all right, Twilight?"

[TS] "I'm still having trouble falling asleep. It's been like this for days now."

[Sp] "Is it physical discomfort?"

[TS] "No, it's just … I still feel bad about what I did to Moondancer."

[Sp] "Oh, _that?_ I thought we cleared all that up _months_ ago. You made right by Moondancer, and _all_ your old friends."

[TS] "But I still don't _see_ them very much."

[Sp] "Then pay more visits to Canterlot. It's not like you need an excuse to go. You don't even need to walk or take the train anymore."

[TS] "But it's not _just_ that. Does one good deed make up for _five years'_ worth of indifference? I should have at least gone, if only for a few minutes. Think of how much torment Moondancer went through because of my rash decision."

[Sp] "That 'rash decision' saved Princess Celestia, remember? You saved all of _Equestria_ from Nightmare Moon. That counts for a _lot_ , doesn't it?"

[TS] "Yes, I know everything worked out for the best. But I still feel guilt over how I was. I shouldn't have had to learn my lessons in friendship from a _mentor_."

[Sp] "Maybe you should just fly over to Canterlot tomorrow, just to catch up on things. Maybe that would ease your mind."

Twilight smiles sheepishly. "Maybe it would, Spike. Thanks. I'll try to get some real rest now."

The two close their eyes and drift away to sleep. Minutes later, a rapping on the bedroom door jolts Twilight out of her slumber.

[TS] _Now who could_ _ **that**_ _be at this hour?_ "I'll be right there."

A black circle irises out from the door, and Discord's head pops through. "Don't bother getting up, Twilight, I can see myself in."

[TS] "Discord! What do _YOU_ want?"

Discord flies through the opening in the door, then points at a still-resting Spike; a translucent shield forms around the sleeping dragon.

[Ds] "Now is _that_ any way to greet a friend? You _wound_ me, Twilight."

[TS] "Sorry. What do _YOU_ want, 'friend'?"

[Ds] "My, you _are_ cranky when you don't get your beauty rest. But, I suppose you have a legitimate excuse, what with carrying around all that guilt about you."

[TS] "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MOONDANCER?"

[Ds] "Moondancer? I have no idea what you're talking about. But since you seem preoccupied with this 'Moondancer', I guess we can start there."

[TS] "Start what?"

[Ds] "Let's call this an intervention. A gift, if you will. For all that you've done for me after all these years."

[TS] "A gift? And this couldn't wait until morning?"

[Ds] "I can't wait. I'm like a child on Hearth's Warming Eve."

[TS] "Fine. What is this 'gift' you're offering me?"

Discord becomes rather serious. "A chance to make peace with your past self, once and for all."

[TS] "What do you mean by that?"

[Ds] "Feel like attending a party?"

Discord waves his arm, and the room becomes a blur; all around Twilight and Discord, the images swirl into an unrecognizable mishmash of color. The mishmash then unswirls, revealing another location. Spike is frozen in mid-stride, carrying a book. Daylight pours in from a window.

Discord and Twilight now stand in the center of the room.

[Ds] "Do you know where we are?"

Twilight takes a few seconds to regain her bearings before responding: "It's my old place of residence in Canterlot."

[Ds] "Very good. Now do you know _when_ we are?"

It's at this point that Twilight notices a particular feature … or lack thereof.

[TS] "MY WINGS! WHAT _HAPPENED_ TO THEM!?"

[Ds] "You have no wings. At least, not _now_."

[TS] " _'Not now'?_ Wait. Discord … you have the power of _time-travel?_ "

[Ds] "This isn't about me, Twilight; this is about you and your peace of mind. Now look around. What do you see?"

Twilight observes the frozen scene; her eyes come across two particular packages.

[TS] "On the table … those are Spike's gifts for Moondancer's …"

[Ds] "Moondancer's _what?_ "

The realization has fully hit Twilight. "Moondancer's party. This was the day I set off for Ponyville. It was also the day I ruined Moondancer's outlook on friendship. I should have gone, or at least made a token appearance."

[Ds] "And thus, my gift to you, Twilight. A chance to right the wrongs of the past. A chance to show up for Moondancer's party, enjoy yourself, help her enjoy _her_ self."

Twilight mulls the idea over, then replies: "What about Nightmare Moon? If I don't go …"

[Ds] "Enjoy this party. Then come back and take a nap. You have my assurance that when you wake up, you'll be back in the present time. No Nightmare Moon, and no disaster of Equestria. I give you my word."

[TS] "You'll forgive me if I don't just take 'your word' at face value."

[Ds] " _Well_ … some 'Princess of Friendship' you are! But again, this is not about me. This is all for you."

Tears begin to form in Twilight's eyes. "You're … _serious_ about this."

[Ds] "I swear on Fluttershy's friendship. I have never been more serious."

[TS] "Then … _thank you!_ "

Twilight throws herself at Discord, giving him a big hug while the tears now flow freely.

[Ds] "OK, OK … no need to get _that_ sentimental on me. Now compose yourself; once I leave, time will begin to flow normally; you know what to do from there."

Discord separates himself from Twilight and walks towards the front door.

[TS] "I won't forget this!"

Discord flashes a grin, opens the door and departs. Immediately after the door closes, Spike begins to move.

[Sp] "I got that book you were asking about."

[TS] "Put it away, Spike. We've got a party to attend!"

Spike shoot Twilight a most quizzical look. "But Twilight, you just asked me to get this book. You seemed alarmed at something."

[TS] "The book can wait. Friendships are forever."

[Sp] "Are you … feeling OK, Twilight."

[TS] *smiling* "I've never felt better. Now let's go!"

The two head out the door and go racing down the main thoroughfare. Along the way, they run into some familiar ponies.

[Minuette] "Whoa, Twilight! What's the hurry?"

[TS] "We're not too late, are we?"

[Lemon Hearts] "Too late for what?"

[TS] "Moondancer's party!"

[Twinkleshine] "Late? Of course not. We're heading there now."

[Mn] "Honestly, we weren't sure you were going to make it."

[TS] "I wouldn't miss this for _anything_. Shall we?"

[LH] "Wow … look at _you!_ Always the recluse, but now acting like you're the Princess of Friendship or something!"

Minuette and Twinkleshine laugh at this; Twilight joins in.

[TS] "Good one, Lemon Hearts. Now let's go; I don't want to keep Moondancer waiting."

The four ponies (and one dragon) make good time, and get to Moondancer's party fairly quickly. Upon seeing Twilight, Moondancer bursts with excitement.

[Md] " _You made it!_ Oh, you're a great friend! _All_ of you! Just having you all here is so … awesome!"

[TS] "Just being here is awesome, Moondancer."

Everypony enjoys the festivities. Half an hour in, Spike excuses himself for what he is simply told is 'business of high importance'; Twilight, chatting away with Moondancer at a table, nods in approval and continues her conversation. Day turns into night, and activity finally winds down.

Moondancer addresses her friends: "I can't begin to express my gratitude to all of you … and _especially_ you, Twilight. I've always felt we were kindred spirits, what with our bookish nature and love for magic."

Twilight responds: "We all thank _you_ for having us here for this wonderful party. Friends _forever!_ "

Twilight and Moondancer give each other one last embrace, with the other three joining in. Eventually, they separate and head back to their respective residences.

 _I can't believe I'm thinking this, but … thank you Discord. Thank you for this opportunity. I needed this!_

Twilight enters her residence and notices that Spike is missing, but is too tired to bother with anything more than crashing into her bed. She drifts away to sleep, filled with the memories of an unforgettable day …

Morning comes. As Twilight wakes up, she notices that she is still in her old residence in Canterlot. She also notices that her wings are still missing.

Twilight shouts out "Discord! You said you'd bring me back to the present!"

 _I should have known better than to believe everything he said. Still, yesterday_ _ **was**_ _something special._

"Spike? Where are you?" Twilight notices that Spike is still missing. _Where did he run off to?_

Twilight leaves her home, only to immediately run into Minuette.

[Mn] "Morning, Twilight."

[TS] "Hi Minuette. So, what did _you_ think about yesterday's party. I loved it. It was just awesome."

Minuette's look of confusion alerts Twilight. "What's wrong?"

[Mn] "Were you invited to some party that I wasn't aware of?"

[TS] "Uh, no, I'm talking about yesterday."

[Mn] "Yesterday? We didn't attend any party yesterday. Heck, we haven't had a party in over a month."

[TS] " _What?_ "

[Mn] "We sure could use one, though. Hey, maybe _I'll_ host the next one. I think Lemon Hearts hosted the last party we had, but hey, not like you need an excuse to have a party, right?"

Twinkleshine approaches and interrupts their conversation. "So, it been a couple weeks Twilight. How's it feel to be an aunt?"

[TS] "An _aunt?_ You mean …"

[Tw] " 'Aunt Twilight'; that just sounds so sweet. What with your brother and Princess Cadence having their Crystalling not so long ago."

[TS] "Crystalling? But that would mean … I _am_ in the present."

Minuette and Twinkleshine look at each other, each confused by the comment.

[Tw] "You _have_ been working pretty hard as of late. Maybe you need some extra rest."

[Mn] "Yeah, we'll catch up later. Maybe I'll just get moving on another party."

The two walk away, chatting about nothing in particular. Twilight is left alone with her thoughts.

 _How can I be in the present? Where are my wings? Where's Spike? Why am I not back in Ponyville now? Ponyville … I need to get to Ponyville._

Twilight begins running to the train station, but soon runs into Lemon Hearts.

[LH] "Oh hey Twilight; where're _you_ off to in such a hurry."

Twilight races past her as she shouts, "No time, I have to get to Ponyville."

"Ponyville? We haven't been to Ponyville since …"; Twilight is out of range before Lemon Hearts can finish her sentence.

Minutes later, Twilight is at the Canterlot train station. Seeing a passenger car, she steps in. She notices that she is the only pony in the car; as she notices this, the door to the car slams shut.

Discord's voice announces, "Next stop, Ponyville!". Before she can take a seat, Twilight is thrown to the back of the car, pinned to the wall as the car mysteriously rockets off at a speed more appropriate to a shuttle launch. Twilight feels the gravitational force pushing her features ever so closer to the wall … but the entire trip lasts all of 15 seconds. The car abruptly stops, launching Twilight forward as she hits the floor and somersaults several times before finally landing in a heap, dazed and confused.

Twilight gets up on her hooves, shakes off the confusion, and heads to the door she entered the car from. The door swings open, and as she leaves the car, several ponies file in. She notices that the car is one of several, run-of-the-mill train cars, attached to each other and the locomotive.

 _Gotta find my friends. Let's see … Applejack is probably selling apples at the market._

Twilight trots over to the market, where she eyes Applejack plying her food wares.

[TS] "Applejack, am I glad to see you!"

[AJ] "Mornin', stranger. Can I interest you in a bushel of fresh apples?"

Twilight is taken aback by the comment. " _Stranger?_ Applejack, it's me!"

[AJ] " _You?_ You _who?_ Oh, wait …"

Applejack ponders for a moment, before …

[AJ] "Oh yeah, _now_ I remember! We met during Princess Cadence's wedding. You're Shining Armor's little sister, Twilight Sparkle. Well, it's nice to see you again. So what brings you back to Ponyville?"

Twilight's confusion grows. "What brings me _back?_ I _**live**_ in Ponyville."

[AJ] "You moved here? Well I'll be! Just don't forget about your friends in Canterlot; ain't _nothin'_ more important than friendship!"

[TS] "You don't … remember …"

"Hey, AJ!" Rainbow Dash calls out from above before gently landing next to the two.

[AJ] "Mornin', Dash. Still on for our little race?"

[RD] "Once you're done here, I am. Say, who's this?"

[TS] _What do you_ _ **mean**_ _'Who's this'?_

[AJ] "This is Shining Armor's sister, Twilight Sparkle. We met her at the wedding."

[RD] "Oh _yeah_. So what brings _you_ to Ponyville?"

[AJ] "She just moved her from Canterlot."

[RD] "Oh wow! Guess we'll be seeing more of you, huh."

Twilight turns to Rainbow Dash. "You don't remember me _either?_ "

[RD] "Remember _how?_ We only really met once. I mean, I've seen you and your friends here from time to time, but it's not like our paths have crossed all that much."

[TS] "You two are my _best friends!_ "

[AJ] "Beg pardon?"

[TS] "You, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy … do you not remember us?"

[RD] "You certainly sound as _crazy_ as Pinkie Pie … but not the _good_ crazy. More like the _creepy_ crazy."

[TS] "I'm not crazy … a spell. That must be it! Your memories must have been altered."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash look at each other with quizzical expressions.

[AJ] "Tell ya what. How 'bout a fresh apple, on the house?"

[TS] "I'm not hungry. But I'll cure you both. Just wait."

Twilight runs off, leaving AJ and Dash to contemplate the conversation. As she passes Sugar Cube Corner, she runs into Pinkie Pie.

[PP] "Oh, _hi_ Twilight Sparkle!"

[TS] "Pinkie! Am I glad to run into you! At least _you_ remember … wait … why did you call me 'Twilight _Sparkle_ '?"

[PP] "Well that's your _name_ , silly. At least, I think it is. I know so many ponies, it's hard to keep track of everyone at times."

[TS] "What do you mean, Pinkie? _You_ know me, right?"

[PP] "Well of _course_ I know you! You and your Canterlot friends are here every month to visit. Say, where's Moondancer and Minuette and—"

[TS] "Whoa whoa whoa! ' _Every month to visit_ '? Pinkie, I _**live**_ here! We've been friends for _years!_ "

[PP] "Wait, you moved here from Canterlot? Since when? I don't remember you moving in. But as for us being friends, well _DUH!_ I'm friends with _everypony_ I meet! But I only started seeing you over the past several months. I mean, we met at the wedding when your brother got married, but other than that … I haven't seen you all that much."

[TS] "So … you … don't …"

[PP] "Anywho, I gotta run. Great seeing you again, Twilight Sparkle!"

Pinkie bounds away, leaving Twilight alone with more questions.

 _Pinkie Pie doesn't remember me either. But why not? And why is everypony so surprised about me living here. Wait … the old library! I used to live_ _ **there**_ _. Maybe there's a clue there._

Twilight runs to the old library. When she arrives, she sees the ruins of what was once her home, in the same shape as it was since Tirek's attack.

 _Well, some things haven't changed. Maybe that means the Castle of Friendship still exists._

"First time inspecting the ruins here?"

Twilight turns around to see Rarity, with Fluttershy behind her.

[Ra] "It really _was_ a horrible experience, but fortunately nopony was seriously hurt in that ordeal. I've seen you and your friends around here from time to time, but I guess you've never had much of a reason to come _here_."

[Fs] "Um, Rarity? Do we know her?"

[Ra] *to Fluttershy* "Shining Armor's little sister."

[Fs] "Oh … yes. Sorry. I forgot."

[TS] "Rarity! Don't _you_ recognize me as anypony more than 'Shining Armor's little sister'?"

[Ra] "Well of course I do, darling; you and your friends have been regular customers at my Canterlot Boutique. It looks like you're alone for this trip; were you thinking about surprising your friends with something from my hometown location?"

[TS] "No, Rarity. What about _us_?"

[Ra] "… I beg your pardon?"

[TS] "We're friends! You, me, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash … we're all friends! Do you remember _none_ of this?"

[Ra] "Well you certainly recognize _my_ closest friends! I know you met us all at the wedding … but really, none of us have _ever_ spent much time with you. You have your _own_ circle of friends, of course, and certainly we're all friendly with each other … Wait, where are you going?"

Twilight didn't wait around to hear the rest of Rarity's comments; she takes off for the Castle of Friendship.

 _There's_ _ **got**_ _to be some sort of spell that can undo whatever it is that Discord did to me and my friends. Just have to find the right spell. Oh, this would be so much easier if Spike were still around. Maybe Spike is at the Castle, waiting for me._

Twilight reaches the Castle of Friendship, but notices that the door is locked and she cannot enter. She knocks on the door; moments later, the door opens and a familiar face greets her.

"Twilight!"

"SPIKE! Am I ever so glad to find you! You gotta help me. Discord's put me under some sort of spell. Or maybe he put a spell on everypony else. Maybe both. I'm not certain. But I need to research a possible counterspell, and I could really use your help."

Spike just looks at her for a 10-second period that, in Twilight's mind, feels like an eternity.

[Sp] " _I have no idea what you're talking about._ "

Twilight's demeanor shifts from overjoyed and relieved to frantic and terrified.

[TS] "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU HAVE NO IDEA'?"

[Sp] "Easy there, Twilight. I-I-I didn't mean anything wrong. I just don't know what _you_ mean."

[TS] "You were with me _just yesterday_ at Moondancer's party."

[Sp] "Yesterday? I haven't seen you in _ages!_ I guess it's partly my fault; I'm not usually around when you and your friends pay visits to Ponyville. But _yesterday?_ "

[TS] "It was _yesterday!_ You and I went to Moondancer's party, the night before Nightmare Moon returned."

[Sp] "OOOOHHH … I remember _that_ party! That was _years_ ago. Too bad I had to leave so early, but … well, you know …"

[TS] *angrily* "No, Spike. I do NOT 'know'. This castle exists. Here. If _I_ don't live here, then _who does?_ "

"Spike, is everything OK."

Twilight uses Spike's momentary lapse of attention to run past him and enter the castle. She turns to her right, and immediately recognizes the pony approaching her …

" **SUNSET SHIMMER?"**

[SS] "Is everything OK? 'Twilight Sparkle', right? I would invite you in, but it looks like you let yourself in."

[TS] "You have … wings. You're … you're an _alicorn!_ "

[SS] "I'm no different than I was before I got these wings. That whole 'Princess of Friendship' title? I don't know if I'll _ever_ get used to that."

[TS] " _You're_ the Princess of Friendship? That's not … that can't be …"

[SS] "You don't look well. Maybe some rest would help?"

[TS] "What about … what about the parallel universe? Why aren't you _there?_ "

Sunset becomes rather stern at the mention of the parallel universe. "How do you know about that?"

[TS] "You tried to steal the Element of Magic from me, once upon a time. Is all this _your_ doing?"

[SS] " 'Steal'? Sounds like you're describing the _old_ me … but that was a long time ago. One fateful day changed my whole life."

Twilight suddenly realizes a possible explanation. "That one day … that was the day before Nightmare Moon was to take over Equestria, wasn't it."

Sunset is surprised by this comment. "It _was_. You know more than you let on. Perhaps we should sit down and talk. Follow me. Spike, you should come to; this concerns you as much as it does us."

The Cutie Map room is exactly as Twilight remembers … but it is Sunset Shimmer's Cutie Mark, and not Twilight's, that adorns the throne adjacent to Spike's. Sunset and Spike take a seat in their respective thrones; Twilight sits in a throne nearest to Sunset.

[SS] "I had only been in that alternate universe for a couple months. I was cocky and headstrong, believing that I was owed more than I was given. I'm not proud of who I was, but I guess that's an aspect of my life that I cannot change."

[TS] "But you're _here_ now. How did that happen?"

[SS] "One day, before school was to start … I saw a purple dog run up to me. He came straight from the statue's podium. He instructed me to follow him back to this world."

[Sp] "That 'purple dog' was me. That was why I had to leave Moondancer's party so soon.

[TS] "I was having so much fun, I didn't even notice you were gone, Spike."

[Sp] "Princess Celestia needed me to get Sunset Shimmer; she seemed to know that I would be able to cross into that world."

[SS] "Spike brought me back. Princess Celestia then gave me … a most unusual task. She told me to—"

[TS] "—make friends."

[SS] "Actually, she told me the story of Nightmare Moon … her sister, Luna. She tasked me to stop Nightmare Moon's plot. And … and _then_ she told me to 'make friends'. I'll be honest; I didn't know _what_ the Princess was thinking. To drop a bombshell like that on me, and then to instruct me to 'make friends'. But I was grateful for the opportunity to prove to her that I could be someone greater. That I wasn't the self-absorbed protégé I once was. I brought Spike with me to Ponyville, and the rest, I guess, is history."

[Sp] "Speaking of Princess Celestia, she should be here any minute."

[SS] "Oh that's right, we're to have a small dinner together."

[TS] "I need to … I need to speak with Princess Celestia. If that would be OK."

"That can be arranged". Twilight turns around to see Celestia standing at the entrance to the Cutie Map room.

[SS] "You are early, my Princess."

[Ce] "I made good time. And I see Twilight Sparkle is here, too. How wonderful."

[TS] "Princess Celestia … why was I not asked to stop Nightmare Moon?"

Celestia pauses for a moment. "That was a long time ago, was it not? Why ask about this now?"

[TS] "Please. I need to know. Why did you send for Sunset Shimmer? Why not me?"

[Ce] "Well to be honest, Twilight … I _was_ going to ask for your help. I actually expected that _you_ were going to come to _me_ regarding Nightmare Moon. But then I heard that you were at Moondancer's party."

[TS] "But what would _that_ have to do with anything?"

[Ce] "It was always your weakest aspect, Twilight. You had problems making meaningful relationships with others. You had friends, but almost in name only. For a long time, I knew you needed a little nudge. Or at least, I _thought_ you did. But just when I was ready to give you that nudge, I saw that you had already learned that lesson on your own. You didn't _need_ my help any more."

Twilight sat in stoned silence, processing everything said. Celestia continues …

[Ce] "As proud as I was for you, I knew that a threat still loomed. I had few options, so I sent for Spike to get Sunset Shimmer from the alternate universe. I knew it was a risk, but I also knew Sunset to be as knowledgeable with magic as you yourself. If anypony could accomplish what needed to be done, it would be her. For assistance, I sent Spike with her; by then, she needed Spike more than you did."

Tears begin to flow from Twilight's eyes. The tears turn to a river of emotion as Twilight cradles her head with her front hooves on the table.

[SS] "What's wrong?"

[Ce] "I don't understand the tears, Twilight. You _love_ your friends, _and_ your life. What is there to be sorry about?"

[TS] "I've lost everything I've ever known! It's all gone!"

When no one responds, Twlight picks her head up. Through the tears, she no longer sees Celestia, Sunset, or Spike … but instead, Discord is sitting in Sunset's throne.

[TS] _"_ _ **WHY**_ _, DISCORD?_ _ **WHY**_ _DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"_

Discord's response is not one of haughtiness or bravado, but genuine surprise. "I don't understand, Twilight. Isn't this what you wanted? A chance to set right what was once wrong?"

[TS] "THIS is wrong! This is not my life! I don't have any memories of spending so much time with Moondancer, or Minuette, or the others. All my memories are now false! Based on a history that _never was!_ "

[Ds] "Well that wouldn't be so hard to fix. One wave of my arm, and I can restore all your memories to fit this life. Would that help?"

[TS] "I don't **WANT** to forget the last five years of my life! I cherish those memories! Every one of them!"

[Ds] "So what would you have me do? Send you back again? So you can blow off Moondancer's party and put everything back the way it was?"

[TS] "NO! I can't … I don't want to hurt her again!"

[Ds] "You can't have it both ways, Twilight."

Twilight puts her head down on the table again, sobbing uncontrollably. "I can't go through that again … I can't go through that again … I can't go through that again …"

[Sp] "Twilight! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Twilight raises her head again … and finds herself in bed. It is nighttime. Her pillow is drenched in tears, as Spike does his best to console her. She turns her head and sees that she once again has her wings.

[Sp] "Twilight, please! Wake up!"

[TS] "I'm … I'm OK, Spike. Really … I'm OK."

[Sp] "I don't think I've ever _seen_ you so upset. What were you _dreaming_ about?"

[TS] "Well, Moondancer …"

[Sp] " _Again_ with Moondancer? Twilight, you really need to let that go. I mean, _she_ forgave you. Isn't it time for you to forgive _yourself_?"

[TS] _In time, Spike. In time …_

[Sp] "Twilight?"

[TS] "—Sorry. Just thinking."

[Sp] "So … we're still heading to Canterlot tomorrow, right?"

[TS] *smiling* "I wouldn't miss a trip like that for _anything_. Good night, Spike."


End file.
